


Insouciant

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 28 (2016.01.28)</b>
</p>
<p><i>adjective</i><br/>1. free from concern, worry, or anxiety; carefree; nonchalant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insouciant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-04-03.

“What I don’t understand is where all the bad guys keep getting their girlfriends.”

Q didn’t look away from the satellite feed of said ‘bad guy’s’ house, carefully eyeballing the heat signatures in the area, one of which was the girlfriend, and the other 003. Danielle continued on, unpersuaded.

“I mean, obviously it’s not so hard to get a gold digger, but where do they find the time and the energy to dig up a beautiful, silicone, naturally blonde, secret agent-trained gold digger every time, who is either blind to their ambitions, or eager to help out?”

Q tilted his head to better hear the giggling 003 was precipitating and his eyes unfocused trying to discern laughter from speech. She was saying something now, but it was buried beneath shrieks like 003 was tickling her. Judging by the two heat signatures on top of one another, it wasn’t unreasonable.

“Where the hell can I get one of those types that just hangs on my every word, sits around and looks pretty?”

“You’d have to be a gold mine before you could get a gold digger,” Q finally replied absently, finally able to hear the whispers dear Miss Tyler was imparting to their agent. It wasn’t that 003 wasn’t good enough to remember all that he was told and to report it back, but there was something to be said to err on the side of caution. Especially when the boyfriend was returning.

“Double-oh-three, target approaching from the north,” he told his agent in the same calm voice he’d perfected long before Q Branch. “Speed and heat signatures indicates he’s alone in his car, and moving fast, but more likely due to _speed_ than because he suspects anything.”

“Hm, you’re right. Why can’t I have a sugar daddy?” Danielle amended, the clack of her fingernails on her keyboard accompanying her lamentation.

“You mean one that will show up unannounced,” a new voice said, directly behind Q, “wrap you in their arms-” a hand slid under Q’s sweater and blunt nails scraped his stomach, making the muscles there quiver, “-and take you home to a hot bath and a vintage wine?” Lips pressed to the side of his neck, making his knees tremble.

He didn’t dare take his eyes from the screen while 003 made his excuses and his getaway, carefully eyeing the passage of the heat signature down the rocky cliff face. He didn’t look away until 003 was safe in his getaway speedboat, zipping around the little inlet and away from where prying eyes could spot him. Q reminded the agent of his hotel arrangements for the evening, and then passed the communication to Danielle, who was smirking at the two of them.

“Never mind a sugar daddy, how do I get a double-oh?” she asked, grinning lewdly.

James wrapped an arm around Q’s waist, guiding him out of Q Branch where he likely planned on absconding with the Quartermaster, ignoring, again, all protocol. He looked over his shoulder at Danielle, brushing his lips against Q’s ear as he did so and making him shiver.

“You have to play hard to get.”

Q resigned his productive evening as a loss and wondered if he hadn’t played hard enough.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Insouciant). Tschüß.


End file.
